


An Odd Hypocrisy

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Skimmons Drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, skimmons - Freeform, skimmons drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye didn't understand how someone who mixed and analyzed chemicals and compounds with names longer than the alphabet for a living be so awful at something as simple baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Hypocrisy

A lot of things confused Skye since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. She was pretty sure it was mandatory. But as she watched a flour and egg covered Jemma try hopelessly to mix the batter for Coulsons birthday cake in an equally disastrous kitchen, there was one thing she just absolutely couldn’t understand. 

How could someone who mixed and analyzed chemicals and compounds with names longer than the alphabet for a living be so awful at something as simple baking?

She cleared her throat and Jemma’s head snapped up. She gave a bashful smile. “Hello darling.”

Skye smiled back, amused.”Hey honey. Looks like you’re having fun.”

Jemma glanced around and her eyes widened as if realizing the mess for the first time. She looked back at Skye and shook her head, laughing softly. Skye chuckled before walking over. 

She grabbed a clean dish towel from the drawer and wet it in the sink. Turning back to the other girl Skye began to gently wipe the flour and egg from her face, kissing her nose gently when it was clean.

"Would you like some help?"

Jemma’s smiled turned to one of relief and she didn’t hesitate in nodding. “Yes please.”


End file.
